Talk:Sankari
An interesting idea. However, without the nanites to sustain them surely the lifespans would be much shorter, especially for Human-Awali Hybrids. I suggest you reduce their average lifespans from 1500 to 170-ish, and reduce the ones of the Awali-Eldar to less than 1000 years. You could then play upon this fact with the (more fertlie) Human Hybrids outnumbering the Eldar (which are less fertile) ones but it is the Awali-Eldar who are part of a more superior caste who effectively rule Sankari and dominate the Awali-Humans. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 15:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I like your proposal, but I want to mention the Awali's superior phsyiology compared to humans. While nanites are mainly responsible for the Awali's lifespan, their genetic engineering, and powerful immune system were inherited by the Sankari. And as for the Awali-Eldar caste system, I truely considered it, but decided to give them a nice level place in Sankari society. Example being Sankari women with Eldar blood are held in higher regard than women with Human blood. Vivaporius 18:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I still think you should reduce their average lifespans by quite a lot though. The Human part of the DNA would bring with it a greatly reduces lifespan. Maybe about 200-250 years old but any more is slightly pushing it. With the Eldar Hybrids, the Eldar are practically immortal so their Hybrids would probably be very long lived so actually upwards of 1500. Also, with their Empire, one that is in the reaches of Imperial Space, no matter how many "Spacial Anomalies" that lie within in it, must be reduced in size. The Imperium would move to destroy them at all costs otherwise. Maybe 30-40 worlds would be fine, if they lost and a gained a couple of planets as well that would enhance the article, but any more and the Imperium would get them. Anomalies can't cover large areas and they are actually quite rare so an Empire of 121 planets, within Imperial space, is impossible for any Near-Humans to have. They would have to be few and far between in order for the Imperium not to deem them worthwhile attacking. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) No spacial anamolies, accually. The Sankari are protected by a large, hull-eating nebula, that covers most of their empire. The Imperium couldn't colonize the worlds within, and up until the attacks of the USD, the Imperium didn't even know there were worlds within. And about the lifespan issue. The Eldar part I totally agree on, the human part, not so much. I looking for ways to stretch their lifespans, seeing as how their leader was 670 years old when he was suppose to die. I was thinking of adding a "Helper" that guided the Sankari, who was probably a Xai'athi of Eldar. He would have given the Sankari the tech to improve their life expectancy, and give them the technology to expand their empire within the nebula. What do you think? Vivaporius 00:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) The dust from a Nebula would not be "Hull-eating". In the 40k Universe nebulae are only ever described in terms similar to our own, ie. that they can block out light. Therefore it would be plausible for the Nebula to have protected the Empire from being detected but not from having ships enter it. I guess it would have been deemed "un-navigable" by the Imperium. However, they would still launch attacks into the Nebula if they were attacked by anything which originated from it. Also, it is risky to create large areas spacial disturbances that aren't there in the canon as they would have otherwise had an effect on a variety of the Canon races. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 01:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Once again, I see your point. Could the nebula contain certain elements that ruin sensors, and communication devices? I was also thinking of including hidden astroid fields, and mines put in place by the Sankari. Oh yeah, and the non-canon spacial disturbances. I don't believe that it would have been that large, maybe about the size of the Tau Empire, from what I know is quite small. Vivaporius 01:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll move the Sankari further into the Halo Zone, just outside of the Astronomican. It make sense considering that they were neither explored or colonized, and not even the Imperium would go that far, well they would, their troops were just to afraid to. Anyway, I think I'll put them there, with the only known Imperial attempt to conquer the region was by Lord Commander Macharius in M41. Vivaporius 13:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I like these guys. A few things I must point out. #Were they left with the means to build their civilization? Ex. materials, technology. Kids built buildings irrigation and then guns. If they were it wasnt clear in the begining. It sounds like they were left with only the cloths on their back, and looking at that one image, not even that. XD #What were Awali doing with the Imperium and Eldar? I know there is an exchange program and all but both are xenophobic. #You should probably mention that if one Sankari can populate so much, than the genetic diverity of that family tree would be vulnerable. #I feel like the Pariah count is too high. The aura of digust and discomfort tends to get them killed. And the odds for a Pariah are 1 out of several worlds. #I feel the "Hive Mind" thing is too much. #Autoguns that demolish tank and space marines? I thought only the Necrons powned that badly. #Kids are expendable?! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) 1. They were given an STC and a clear field die in. The Xai'athi never intented on the Sankari surviving, but the oldest and smartest managed to teach the survival skills to the rest of the Sankari. They didn't build their city over night. It started off as simple shacks, branches supporting large leaves, and as they got older, they put up some dirt walls for their homes. Tje STC taught them how to make everything else, and remember, like their parents, the Sankari had enhanced learning skills. 2. The Awali in the Imperium and the craftworlds were members of Kaizari Hekima's Exchange Program, a failed attempt to build connections with the major races.in the galaxy. The program lasted for about one hundreds years, but failed do to issues you pointed out. The Awali men were still close enough to pure humans to be allowed a home in the Imperium, which is why there millions of Xai'athi in the Imperiun today. As for the Eldar, the Xai'athi had chosen a number of "friendly" craftworlds to work with, but unkike thw Imperium, it was quite successful, butbwas cancelled of the government's unwillingness to continue the program. 3. The Eldar attempted to use that as a weapob against the Sankari, but Binadamu (aka the Sahakaya), saved the race from genetic degeneration. He fixed the issue, insuring that it would never be a problem again. 4. I plan on lowering it. Unlike other species, the Sankari don't share same feeling of disgust that would get a normal man killed. Plus, the Pariah gene is normally found in the male Sankari, meaning that the count would naturally be low. 5. The hive mind was a simple reference. I didn't know what to say when I first added it (this was my non-Xai'athi so I was working from scratch). The female Sankari are linked to their father, who acts as the primary node for the daughters, allowing them to share the same mind, but live out their own lives. 6. Again, time lapse. I'll get on the issue soon. However, Sankari do have weapons that allow them to pwn Space Marines with ease, but on a reasonable scale. They do have technology equal to that of the DAoT. 7. And yes. Yes they are. When you've a thousand of them, and another two thousand on the way (all with the same general thoughts and feelings), you can't help but lose a few hundred. Like IG conscripts, Sankari kids are replacable, on a massive scale (a single male Sankari can start up a colony unassisted). Vivaporius You got to stop this pwning Space Marine talk. I get that the Xai'athi and their breeds are created using genetics that is better than what the Imperium possesses in general. I also get that they have better tech, but the Space Marines are super-soldiers who were modified, equiped and trained solely for the sake of combat. They are so dangerous that they are not allowed to gather in organizations bigger than a theoretical thousand, and there is only around a thousand chapters at one time. A little respect please. Supahbadmarine 07:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Have you been ignoring most.of what I've said? The Sankari have technology that even the Space Marines don't have, you know, the type Interex used against the Space Marine Legions? Also, you don't get respect if you don't earn it. The marines were made for war, good for them. That doesn't remove the fact that they continuely get trumped by everything else in the galaxy. The Tau beat them, and their weaker than normal humans even in battlesuits! So don't feed me that super warrior mess. The Space Marines have proven nothing other than that their armor sucks. 07:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Viva, that comment was all kinds of messed up. 1000 Marines per Chapter. Do you understand what that means? It means that Space Marines go into battle with forces that are numerically weaker than even the Eldar. Furthermore Fire Warriors don't fight at the same level as Space Marines. Yes they have better equipment, but they are not better soldiers. They do not get trumped by everyone. One Chapter, the Ultramarines ground the previously unstoppable advance of Hive Fleet Behemoth to a halt. Pound for pound the Space Marines are the best military force in the galaxy, and don't you forget it. Supahbadmarine 07:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) The best fighting that couldn't destroy the Tau? That couldn't defeat the Black Legion? That continues to fail at destroying the Eldar craftworlds sailing across their space? The same Ultramarines that got pounded by the Space Weboos? Their only the greatest fighting force for three reasons. One, mobility, deep strike capability, and flexiblity. Two, big guns, crazy guns, shiny guns, strange guns. Three, luck. If it weren't for the apothecaries, do you how many chapters would simply disappear? In fact, do you know how many have been destroyed? Just because their super warriors doesn't.make them invinsible. You keep saying that, and in this case, it's true. 07:54, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I never claimed they were invincible. Furthermore the fact that they have not destroyed the forces you have previously mentioned is not because of their weakness, but because of the strength of their enemies. Furthermore you argument about them dying out without their Apothecaries is ridiculous. That is like saying that a different army would survive forever without medics. They win battles by pure fighting prowess. They often fight enemies with superior physical abilities or equipment and still win. Whether something break Canon is something up for debate, but I don't back down when somebody belittles it. Yes your Xai'athi are superior, but that is because you wrote them that way. Supahbadmarine 08:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Arguing with you is pointless. Let's just agree that theie awesome, and leave it at that. This is a discussion about the Sankari, and hopefully, it'll remain that way. 08:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) this is an amazing species truly. maybe yours and mine could be allies. look up kwylonsFox2013 (talk) 01:28, March 28, 2013 (UTC)fox2013